The Monkey King and the Quartz Sorceress
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: What if Tang Seng did not rescued Sūn Wùkōng? Instead, he met three warriors that got him out of the mountain that made him stuck for years! Meanwhile, Mistress Ran Chung is in trouble when two masked warriors helded her as hostages! The Monkey King and the three warriors go to Master Ching Han to get help to be strong enough to fight the two outlaws.


**Disclaimer: Wu Cheng 'en owns the story Journey to The West, not me. I only own Lù Wáng, Shíyīng Nǚwū, Guàiwù, Xi Yán, Shào Lì, Mistress Ran Chung, and Master Ching Han. -AymNaruGeta**

It takes place when the Monkey King, Sūn Wùkōng, is stuck under the mountain within Buddha's spell for 500 years. The Monkey King's head, shoulders, and his right arm was the only thing he has for the rest of his life, right? Obviously not, because Sūn Wùkōng train in years to conquer death.

The Monkey King was sleeping. Booger bubble on his nose goes large and small as Sūn Wùkōng snores loudly.

 **Inside the mountain of Death…**

Something was digging inside the mountain that squished Sūn Wùkōng into eternity. Three vines made of quartz grew out, and destruct the soil. Most of the soils was falling underground that revealed the three human beings, but they are actually not human. The three quartz vine was actually connected on the back of a person like a mutated human.

She was a young beautiful woman known as the long yellow mane and sky blue-eyed Shíyīng Nǚwū, or the Quartz Sorceress. She wears a traditional silver layer dress with Chinese shoes. Her gutsiness of fate fit into her personality.

The second shape was related to the Monkey King, and he is Lù Wáng. His name is also the king of the road, who travels around the world to find Sun Wukong. The humanoid monkey from the Southeast was almost as strong as Sūn Wùkōng, yet stubbornly full of pride. His hair from his head is spiky, and also have a V-shaped forehead. He call Shíyīng Nǚwū by her real name, Liàng Shǎng, the princess of the sorcery.

The last shape was a green skinny, bodybuild ogre that was twice the size of a male human. He was Guàiwù, the Great Ogre. This ogre has wisdom and great in mind, unlike any ordinary ogre. Guàiwù called Shíyīng Nǚwū, Wūpó, which is Sorceress.

Lù Wáng was standing toward Sūn Wùkōng's legs. "It seems to be someone who is stuck!" Lu Wang said. "I heard this mountain is full of banishment from God Himself!" said Shíyīng Nǚwū. "That mountain, could it be resisting blasphemy?" exclaimed Guàiwù. "That poor mischievous man, I bet something ticklish might help him out of the mountain!" Shíyīng Nǚwū said. "Are you out of your mind? I rather leave him there for the rest of his life!" exclaimed Lù Wáng. "He deserves this for eternity!"

"And why is that? He is helpless!" Shíyīng Nǚwū said. She inhaled and exhaled. She senses chi toward Sūn Wùkōng. "I senses purification to that person who is stuck, and it's him!" She pointed at Sūn Wùkōng's legs. "Him?" exclaimed Guàiwù and Lù Wáng.

"You two tickle his feet, and I'll get him out by breaking the mountain with my sorcery!" Shíyīng Nǚwū said. Lù Wáng and Guàiwù each grab Sūn Wùkōng's foot to removed his shoes and tickle his feet.

 **Mountain of Death**

Sūn Wùkōng was giggling and snorting in his sleep. He felt something tickling both of his feet under the mountain. "Hey, who is tickling my feet?" giggled Sūn Wùkōng.

 **Inside the mountain of Death…**

Shíyīng Nǚwū grabs three seeds made of quartz, and threw it toward the ground. The three quartz seeds grew into three quartz vines, and breaks the hole around Sūn Wùkōng to make home out easily.

 **Mountain of Death**

Sūn Wùkōng starts laughing hard as his fist was pounding the ground. "Stop that! That really tickle!" He was freed from getting stuck under the mountain easily from his ticklish feet, by the power of Buddha, how is it possible for Sūn Wùkōng to be free from his punishment for all the last 500 years?

"Yes! We got the pure one out of the punishment mountain!" Shíyīng Nǚwū laughed, in enthusiastic. "We should see who's the one stuck," said Great Ogre. Lù Wáng, Guàiwù, and Shíyīng Nǚwū went out of the huge hole.

Lù Wáng stare surprisingly at Sūn Wùkōng who was stretching his legs. "Luó Bo, is that you?! What are you doing here?" Lù Wáng exclaimed. "Luó Bo? What are you talking out? My name is Sūn Wùkōng!" exclaimed Sūn Wùkōng. "You fool, you're Luó Bo!" Lù Wáng shouted. "I waited for a long time to see you again, and to challenge you to spar again! You hit your head again, did you?"

"Lù Wáng, be quiet! This is not a reunion for you! You better concentrate the two elders who kidnapped my friend Ran Chung!" shouted Shíyīng Nǚwū. "What in the world is going on? Two elders kidnapped Ran Chung?" Sūn Wùkōng asked.

"The two elders are named Shào Lì and Xi Yan," said Guàiwù. "They want the granddaughter of Ching Han's rival as a hostages! They probably want to get rid of Ran Chung for good!" "Master Ching Han, eh? I think I heard about him from the Tower of Jade from the south," Sūn Wùkōng said. "He's one of the good kung fu master, but I heard this type of master also have spiritual elements!"

"We're going to Ching Han so he can help us and you, Wukong," said Shíyīng Nǚwū. "Master Ching Han is going to help me get stronger?" Sūn Wùkōng asked. "Not until he goes to me first!" Lù Wáng laughed. "Lù Wáng!" shouted Shíyīng Nǚwū. "Hahaha, who knew I can play around with the Quartz Sorceress, Luó Bo?" Lù Wáng laughed.

Quartz Sorceress pulls three quartz seeds from her quartz vine wings and threw it on the ground for it to grew into three quartz vines. "Jewel seeds, grow!" chanted Shíyīng Nǚwū. She stares at Sūn Wùkōng. "I heard you can fly on a golden cloud if your heart is pure." "How did you know about Kinto 'un?" Sūn Wùkōng asked.

"My sorcery power also gives me the intelligence and the strength just like you," chuckled Shíyīng Nǚwū. "We could be friends, and work together, too!" Shíyīng Nǚwū and Sūn Wùkōng starts laughing. He look up and called out, "Kinto 'un!" The golden cloud appeared as Sūn Wùkōng hop on top of it.

Lù Wáng and Guàiwù stare surprisingly at the golden cloud. "Yeah, he sure is pure, unlike me," Lù Wáng said. Three of the quartz vine attacked Kinto 'un as Sūn Wùkōng fell down on the ground and landed on his bottoms. "Wah!" yelled Sūn Wùkōng. Lù Wáng was the only one laughing at Sun Wukong falling onto his butt. "For a monkey king, you sure are clumsy!" Lù Wáng laughed. Guàiwù grabs Sūn Wùkōng to pick him up. "Kinto 'un!" exclaimed Sūn Wùkōng.

Shíyīng Nǚwū's eyes started bulging. "Hey, vines, stop fighting Kinto 'un right now!" Shíyīng Nǚwū shouted. It is really scary how the Quartz Sorceress became very angrier than she was to Lù Wáng. Three of Shíyīng Nǚwū's quartz vine pauses. "You're supposed to be a friendly nature, not a flying feud with Kinto 'un. Give respect!" The three quartz vine hugged Shíyīng Nǚwū as she pets the three quartz vines.

Lù Wáng and Guàiwù starts laughing at the three quartz vines and Kinto 'un. "There is no time to laugh, you two, we better hurry to Master Ching Han! Hop on!" Lù Wáng and Guàiwù climbed on each quartz vine. "Sorry, any type of nature against the weather can be funny too," Guàiwù chuckled.

"Um, question, are we going south to meet Master Ching Han?" asked Sūn Wùkōng. "You said it early, so yes," Lù Wáng said. "Ahaha, right, I forgot, blame my silly brains," laughed Sūn Wùkōng. "We're going to the Tower of Jade, where Master Ching Han is currently located," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. The three quartz vines grew toward the south of the direction as Sūn Wùkōng follow them while riding on Kinto 'un.

"Did you know that Xi Yán and Shào Lì is also Master Ching Han's students and the guards of the Tower of Jade? They are not there guarding the doors right now! I heard the news with my sense of hearing!" Guàiwù said. "Huh? They usually guard the door to the Tower of Jade while I was stuck under the Mountain of Death back there!" exclaimed Sūn Wùkōng.

The three quartz vines and Kinto 'un under Sūn Wùkōng moves as fast as nature to hurry straight to the Tower of Jade.

 **Outside Tower of Jade**

No one was guarding the tall, green tower, with more arts and history of the place.

"This is not safe for the guards to guard the place, we better check inside to see what was going on," Shíyīng Nǚwū said.

 **Tower of Jade**

It was quiet, and nobody was inside, not even Master Ching Han. "Where's everybody? Are you sure Master Ching Han lives here?" asked Sūn Wùkōng. "All the five hundred years I've been squished under the Mountain of Death...and no one tells me?" He starts sighing.

"I apologized, Wùkōng, I didn't know no one was here right now," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. She heard thieves hiding somewhere. "Until a dozens of thieves appeared hiding this place!"

"Curses! The Quartz Sorceress knows we're here!" seethed one of the thieves. "Let's get rid of her!" other thieves shouts. Four of the thieves appeared breaking out of the basement from the bamboo floor.

Shíyīng Nǚwū pulls four jewel seeds from her quartz vine wings to summon her quartz vine to attack four of the thieves. Eight more thieves appeared jumping down from another floor. Lù Wáng and Guàiwù was startled from the thieves appearance as they jump on top of two of the pillars.

"Are you ready, Wùkōng?" asked Shíyīng Nǚwū. "Ready as I'll be!" Sūn Wùkōng said, smirking. Sūn Wùkōng and Shíyīng Nǚwū stand behind the two pillars where Lù Wáng and Guàiwù was standing. "Attack!" The boss of the thieves shouted. Eight thieves threw heavy weapon such as heavy hammers made from stone and giant blades toward Lù Wáng and Guàiwù.

Sūn Wùkōng pulls out his magic staff to reflect the heavy thrown weapons from many of the thieves. Shíyīng Nǚwū crossed her arms over her chest as she attacked some of the thieves with her quartz vine wings and tail. Lù Wáng grabs most of the weapons that are thrown from the thieves. "How dirty of you! Why settle this the old fashioned way? Fight clean!" shouted Lù Wáng.

Some of the thieves attacked Shíyīng Nǚwū, but she counterattacked most of the thieves with her summoning quartz vines. "You're still tough, but not as tough as me!" Shíyīng Nǚwū shouted. She pulled three quartz seeds from her quartz vine wings toward the center of the room, as it grows into a camphor tree made of quartz. Shíyīng Nǚwū jumped super high as she unleashed a sonic boom.

Shíyīng Nǚwū stand on one of the tree trunks as she controls some of the quartz trunks to attack some of the thieves. "Wúxièkějī Shù!" The quartz trunks changes into thousand of roots. "Let's get out of here! That sorceress is too good to be true!" exclaimed one of the thieves. "Ohohohoho! This is what you get for my respect!" Shíyīng Nǚwū said, laughing.

The two elders appeared jumping down each of the other two pillars. "You seem to be skilled with your sorcery, kid," a voice spokes. "Yet, you also have physical brains!" another voice spokes. Sūn Wùkōng was playing with his own magic staff, and then pointed at the two elders standing on top of the pillar. "I take that your names are Xi Yán and Shào Lì," said Sūn Wùkōng.

"It's so obvious that the Monkey King knows us since we were kids," Xi Yán said. "I thought your clan was in extinct." "Not yet, you still have me as the king of the road, and his rival of Sūn Wùkōng," said Lù Wáng, crossing his arms over his chest. Guàiwù was sweating. "This is...this is not good! Ching Han, he's...he's not here!" Guàiwù stammered. "Oh, Master Ching Han? He was paralyzed in the basement," chuckled Shào Lì.

"It'll be easy for you if you surrender and take the disguise off of your face, we will settle this the hard way if you refuse," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. "Do you think we'll surrender? Never with your quartz sorcery! You won't take us down!" shouted Shào Lì. "Not only Liàng Shǎng can summon vines made out of quartz, but she can fight physically just like us," said Lù Wáng.

"I know you did something with Ran Chung, where did you leave her?" Sūn Wùkōng asked, in a serious voice. "If you don't answer, my staff will discipline you." "She is joining with Master Ching Han," said Xi Yán, smirking. "You four are trespassing the Tower of Jade, and now you will be punished!"

"Great, I knew we should wait outside!" Guàiwù said. "We have no choice, Guàiwù, without them outside guarding the door, we would easily go inside the tower," said Sūn Wùkōng. Shíyīng Nǚwū's eyes are filling up with tears. "Two outlaws like Shào Lì and Xi Yán are the only one to reach where my best friend is, and now it's my own blame leaving her alone," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. "I cannot believe she was afraid of me since I was revealed as a sorceress."

"Don't worry, Shíyīng, you're not the only one who can handle this, you needed me in the first place!" said Sūn Wùkōng, grinning. "You're one of the strongest person I met other than Lù Wáng and Guàiwù!" "Thank you, Wùkōng, you made me feel better," Shíyīng Nǚwū said, grinning and wiping her tears. Everyone went out of the Tower of Jade along with Xi Yán and Shào Lì.

 **Outside Tower of Jade**

"It's better off to fight on that small island, where we don't hit the whole tower!" said Sūn Wùkōng, pointing toward the small island that was the size of a mansion, two miles away from the Tower of Jade. "Good idea," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. She pulls three quartz seeds from her quartz vine wings and threw it on the ground for it to grew into three quartz vines. "Jewel seeds, grow!" Shíyīng Nǚwū stand on the tip of the quartz vine she summoned. Sūn Wùkōng, Lù Wáng, and Guàiwù sat behind Shíyīng Nǚwū as the quartz vine grew longer.

"We're better off jumping on high field," said Xi Yán. Xi Yán and Shào Lì high jump on boulders in the distance. " _(This will be my first fight in 500 years…this is going to be exciting!)"_ Sūn Wùkōng thoughts, staring at Xi Yán and Shào Lì jumping on the boulders as he grinned.

 **Small Island**

Shíyīng Nǚwū, Sūn Wùkōng, Lù Wáng, and Guàiwù went off of the quartz vine as it shrinks back. They were standing in the left of the small island. Xi Yán and Shào Lì appeared landing in the right of the small island.

Shào Lì kicked toward Sūn Wùkōng as he defend with his staff, and then counterattack her back. Shào Lì clenches her teeth to feel the pain from her legs. "What is up with that staff you're holding? Is it stronger than bamboo?" groaned Shào Lì. "Ehehe! You got that right!" Sūn Wùkōng giggled.

"Well, Shào Lì, we better do this our way instead," said Xi Yán. "Sūn Wùkōng, you'll be really surprised if Xi Yán and I showed you what sort of sorcery is in our hand," Shào Lì said, clenching her teeth in pain. A vibration of thunder surrounded around Xi Yán and Shào Lì's hands.

Sūn Wùkōng's cheerful face turns into a serious face as him and Guàiwù attacked Xi Yán together as Shíyīng Nǚwū and Lù Wáng attacked Shào Lì in martial arts style. Shíyīng Nǚwū used her summoning quartz vines to wrap up Shào Lì's waist, and then strike toward her.

"Zhǎng diàn! [Electrical Palm!]" Xi Yán and Shào Lì shouted, in unison. Xi Yán shocked Guàiwù as Shào Lì shocked Lù Wáng in the chest with their palm. Guàiwù groans in pain and Lù Wáng screams as they have been electrify.

Sūn Wùkōng stares back toward Guàiwù as Shíyīng Nǚwū stares back at Lù Wáng. "Oh, no!" exclaimed Sūn Wùkōng. "Lù Wáng!" Shíyīng Nǚwū exclaimed. Shào Lì kicked Shíyīng Nǚwū in the stomach as Xi Yán kicked Sūn Wùkōng in the stomach. Shíyīng Nǚwū and Sūn Wùkōng grunts in unison. Shíyīng Nǚwū fell off of her quartz vine and into the water with Sūn Wùkōng.

 **Underwater**

Shíyīng Nǚwū was unconscious. Only Sūn Wùkōng was not. He grabs Shíyīng Nǚwū and swam into the surface.

 **Surface**

Sūn Wùkōng and Shíyīng Nǚwū breathe for air. "I saved your life," said Sūn Wùkōng, grinning. "Thanks, we better get back with Lù Wáng and Guàiwù, they're in so much trouble," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. Sūn Wùkōng and Shíyīng Nǚwū swim toward the same island where they fought Xi Yán and Shào Lì.

 **Small Island**

Guàiwù and Lù Wáng are still paralyzed on their chest as they groaned in pain. Xi Yán and Shào Lì charges their other palm for a final thunderous blow at Lù Wáng and Guàiwù.

"You foolish guards can't handle my guts!" A feminine voice spoked. Sūn Wùkōng and Shíyīng Nǚwū appeared in front of Xi Yán and Shào Lì at they stare back. "What are you?" asked Xi Yán.

Sūn Wùkōng flicked Xi Yán's chin as Shíyīng Nǚwū flicked Shào Lì's chin. Their mask on their face was slices into halves. Xi Yán's face looks like he is in his mid 20s. Shào Lì's face looks like she was around 22 years old woman.

Thunder waves vanished into Xi Yán and Shào Lì's hands that allows Guàiwù and Lù Wáng to no longer be paralyzed. "W-What? What just happened?" Shào Lì exclaimed.

"You wouldn't dare to do all of this to your master, do you?" asked Sūn Wùkōng, in a neutral tone, yet in a friendly voice. "How did you…?" Xi Yán stammered, stare behind Sūn Wùkōng.

"Thou never surpass through thou master, and wearing the Sung Mask thou have steal from thee!" spoked an old person. An old man and a young woman appeared in front of everyone.

"Ran Chung, you're here!" Shíyīng Nǚwū exclaimed. "Liàng Shǎng, is that really you?" asked Ran Chung. "Yes, I'm sorry I had to transform, the guards are trying to capture you," Shíyīng Nǚwū said. Shíyīng Nǚwū stares at Xi Yán and Shào Lì. "You know, you guards still have a lot to learn from Master Ching Han, and you and your sidekick will have none of that if stealing is a rightful thing to you."

Xi Yán and Shào Lì bowed down at Ching Han. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that Mistress Ran Chung will surpass us," said Xi Yán. "...and we're afraid to reveal our supernatural power of thunder," Shào Lì added.

Ching Han starts laughing in joy. "Don't worry, Mistress Ran Chung won't surpass you yet! And there's nothing you can do to hide your true self!" Ching Han laughed. "Those four fighters around you don't need to be shy of themselves!" He pointed at Shíyīng Nǚwū, Sūn Wùkōng, Lù Wáng, and Guàiwù.

"That's kind of funny, I thought you would be in the center of the tower meditating," said Sūn Wùkōng. Ching Han continued to laugh. "I was just testing you with your friends, Sūn Wùkōng, you have such the skill," Ching Han said.

"Huh? You were testing us?" asked Lù Wáng. "It was all the test to you!" Ching Han said. "I snare myself along with Ran Chung in the lower level of the tower to think that Xi Yán and Shào Lì tied us with ropes!" "Since when did we tied you in ropes? We only want to get rid of Mistress Ran Chung!" asked Shào Lì. "Well, it looks like we need to go back and apologize to the people in the marketplace," Xi Yán said.

"The people of the marketplace is nothing real, it's a counterfeit," said Ching Han. "Is that so?" Xi Yán asked. "But that doesn't mean we did break through the place, we were framed!" said Shào Lì, at Ching Han. "I knew you would still be surprised," Ran Chung giggled. "I too hid my paranoid sorcery from my mother's blood."

Ching Han stares at Shíyīng Nǚwū, Sūn Wùkōng, Lù Wáng, and Guàiwù. "You four, would you like to be my students? No one as strong as you can be your master," asked Ching Han. "I would be happy to be one of your students, yet I'll protect you since I'm the Monkey King, of course!" Sūn Wùkōng said.

"I'm no sparring type, but I trained my mind while meditating," said Guàiwù. "I can try to get ahead of Wùkōng if you teach me," Lù Wáng said. "Again, Lù Wáng?" sighed Shíyīng Nǚwū.

The Tower of Jade was destroyed by some of the quartz vines in the distance. Everyone's eyes widened except Ching Han and Ran Chung. "The Tower of Jade!" Guàiwù exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry, that tower is also a counterfeit," laughed Ching Han. "The Tower of Jade is actually in the north."

"We went this way for nothing!" Sūn Wùkōng groaned. "My first fight in 500 years is just an impostor!" "We wouldn't have any situation if we went north!" Lù Wáng said. Sūn Wùkōng quickly calm down, and starts laughing. "At least I like the idea that Master Ching Han made as a real life action!" said Sūn Wùkōng.

 **A/N:**

 **That's what I call this a friendship between the Monkey King and the Quartz Sorceress. Where else can you find a story with no romance, but more on the friendship genre?**

 **Shíyīng Nǚwū, or Quartz Sorceress in Chinese, is originally in some of my Dragon Ball Z fanfic, but in modern style. Guàiwù has a bit of characteristics of Piccolo, but Guàiwù is known for Great Ogre. I decided that the Monkey King need a rival who was in the same race as him, so I also added Lù Wáng in the story, and make him have some of the characteristics of Vegeta.**

 **I have no idea what the name of the cloud that the Monkey King is riding on, so I would called it Kinto 'un, which was known for Nimbus in the Dragon Ball series. The Monkey King in this story is partly OC since I can't really tell about his expression, probably he is a cheerful humanoid monkey.**


End file.
